Avlon's Princess
by Peter'sPan
Summary: what if Uther had a brother? and his brother had a daughter, and the daughter lived in Camelot, from now on, with the beauty no one has ever seen before, could she win hearts? or break them? and can she fight? what will happen to the lives of Camelot? read to find out.
1. Princess Emilia

**AN: So a Merlin story, i know i should finish all my other ones but i cant this has been in my head for ages, so here it goes.**

* * *

A girl with the lightest shade of brown, tall yet not quite, eyes of green, with blue in them, the girl you may ask who? we'll she is the princess of Avlon, as the she girl was walking thru the castle, people were as blur to her, her mind you may ask, was focused on the conversation she had with the King, known as her father.

"Emilia, this is for the best, your Uncle Uther, has asked for you to stay there, he's a good man, he'll take care of you, no one shall harm you" he's word didn't even let the princess, say a thing but refuse, "but father, I am the princess of Avlon, not Camelot! I belong here! mother wouldnt let me go" she tried, yet the father shook his head, "your mother agrees, I love you but, you must go, not for me but for your mother, for your brother, for Marcus, she wants you to be there, just a couple of months, maybe a year but nothing too long, please." the king who never begged was begging his daughter.

"alright father, as you wish" she sighed and curtsied.

right now she was on her way to her room, once the princess walked in, she saw that her room had her mother, the queen, her brother Ronald, or Ron, Jinny her loyal servant, Cedric the physician, and last but not least her close friend Marcus prince of Willowsale, she ran straight to her brother, who received her with open arms, he embraced her tight, and she returned the gesture.

"we all tried but this is for the best, you'll love Camelot, and besides you loved it when you were there" he told his princess, the only sister he ever had, she shook her head, "no please Ronny, I don't want to go" she told him, "please Ron im begging of you, please" she looked at him pleading, with tears streaming down her face, "ill try talking to him to letting me or anyone go with you and Jinny" he mumbled to her, he whipped away the tears away, "relax" he told her.

she pulled away from him nodding, Jinny came forward and embraced her, running her hands thru her hair, "relax you'll have me, and we can practice swords fighting, paint, and we can ride horses too, you'll have fun at Camelot, its amazing i promise you" she told her, and the princess smiled, Ron left with Jinny no doubt to talk he had a thing for her and she too, Mother and Cedric left leaving her with Marcus.

he came forward, "you know I will go with you, stay there for a bit, visit from time to time, and um ill write you, and um ill... um im going to miss you" he said timidly, she laughed and hugged him, "oh hush up you big prick, ill miss you too" she told him and they laughed together.

* * *

Camelot was big, the princess smiled briefly at Ron, who came with her to make sure everything was ok, "see it brings back memories, and you know Uncle Utther is still the same just a bit older, and Arther will he grew up" he told her with a smirk, she nodded her head, she was close to her uncle, they wrote letters to each other, and he was a great person.

Ron wrapped an arm around his sister, and she leaned in closer to him, "you know Arthur might be a good one for her" said Sir Johnathan, she turned to him, and gave him a playful glare, and the knights and Marcus started to laughed at her, and she could feel Ron's chuckles, "oh hush up you 5" she told them, "ill race you guys there" she told them, and they raced they're, yet the princess beat them all.

on the steps stood a handsome sir, with blonde hair and blue eyes, waiting for the princess and the prince to arrive, he saw 6 figures racing there, but they slowed down, and the girl who was in the front turned, to the 5 men and laughed, he smiled not knowing why, her laugh just made him happy.

the girl was beautiful, as she went off her horse, he saw Ronald, and the familiar faces of the knights, yet for the strange guy besides, the princess.

Ron smiled, "Arthur!" he said, and the prince smiled, 'Ronald!" and they embraced each other, Arthur said his greetings to knights, because he knew the, "and this is my lovely princess Emilia" said Ronald, Arthur bowed down, and she curtsied, "lady Emilia" said Arthur, and the girl stood up, "please call me Emily" she told him, and Ron laughed, "your highness" she smiled at him.

The prince saw that the princess was no normal princess, "well father is dying to meet you" he told her, she smiled the brightest smile he has ever saw and the prettiest, "um.. after you, my.. my lady" he stumbled, Ron looked at Sir Johnathan with a knowing look, and the rest of the knights chuckled,

they walked up the stone steps, and entered the kings throne room, the king, was sitting a top his throw, when they walked in he got up, and walked to them, "Emilia, Ronald" he said happily, Emilia smiled, "Uncle" said Ron being all formal, the king rolled his eyes smiling at Emilia who rolled her eyes at Ronald's formal ways, she walked over to the king and he embraced her, she returned the gesture, "sweet, lovely Emilia, so glad that you could come" he told her as he let go of her, and held her in arm's length, "ah Ronald your description of her is so very off" he told my brother, i walked away a bit so Johnathan and the knights could bow.

"sire" they told him, he nodded his head, then Marcus bowed, "Uncle this is Prince Marcus of Willowsale, a close friend of Emilia" told him Ronald, the king nodded his head, "ah the son of Lord Frederick the second, a friend of Emily is a friend of mine" said the king.

* * *

we were showing to our rooms, princess Emilia was beautiful but nothing compared to her room back in Avlon, Marcus and her were walking in the castle ground, when they saw Arthur and his men, practicing, the princess who always loved swords, walked over to the side, next to Arthur, "your highness" she curtsied teasingly, yet it was so graceful, he smiled, "my lady" he bowed, she rolled her eyes, "no my lady just Emily, or anything else" she told him, as he nodded his head towards Marcus who returned the gesture.

the princes ignored the look both prince's shared, and turned to the men fighting, "the dark-haired man is going to lose" she told them both, Arthur asked, "how so?" Marcus smiled knowing her gift, "his footing is all wrong" she explained just then, the dark-haired man got his sword flown out of his hand, "told you so" said the princess, and every pair of eye turned to the beautiful lady, besides the future king, "alright Issac you and Mathews shall fight" said Arthur, as every man started to show off trying to empress the princess.

after a couple of rounds, the princess spoke out loud, every knight in the arena became quite, "i must be going, prince Marcus and I still have more exploring" she told the future king, she curtsied, she walked to Marcus, he smiled, "had fun?" he asked her, "very" she told him smiling, he gave her his arm as they walked to other places in the ground.

not knowing that a certain blonde prince was glaring at Marcus's back, and Merlin his loyal servant came beside him, "i see someone has a liking towards King Josephs daughter, no?" he said, and Arthur turned his glare to Merlin, "oh hush up" he said.

* * *

"Arthur" called out the king's ward, the dark-haired lady, said to the blonde haired prince, he smiled, "Morgana where have you been all day, it's almost noon" he told her, Morgana smiled, "oh just talking to Gwen" said to him with a light smirk, everyone thought that the prince fancied Gwen, but those feelings have been long gone.

he nodded his head, "well im off to go get the princess, care to join me?" he asked the girl who was a sister to him, "yes its been ages since i last saw her" said Morgana, she took his arm and together they walked to the princess room.

* * *

Emilia and Marcus were in her room, laughing at a joke Marcus said, "Emilia i see your all happy" said Ronald, she nodded her head, and the door opened and in came Arthur and a beautiful girl who could only and easily be known as Morgana, "Emily!" said the beautiful woman as she embraced her, "its been ages" she told the princess, "indeed" replied the princess, as they pulled away, Jinny bowed, "my lady" she told Morgana, "my Lord" she told Arthur.

Morgana looked at Ron, and curtsied, "your highness" she told him smiling, he bowed, "Morgana always a pleasant to see you" he told her, Marcus bowed, "Morgana always the honor of seeing you" she smiled and curtsied, "and i you Marcus" she replied.

Arthur nodded at Emilia, "i came to get you for a nice trip around the grounds" he told her, she looked at Ron who nodded, "alright, Jinny you can stay here, ill have Marcus with me" she told her, knowing that her brother wanted to spend sometime with her, Jinny nodded her head, "if that's what you wish" Emilia smiled, as Marcus gave his arm to Morgana, Emilia rolled her eyes, her friend always had a thing for Morgana.

Morgana and Marcus walked out talking, Arthur and her followed suit, Arthur with his hands behind his back, Emilia was in another nice dress, it was beneath her knees, blue with gold etchings on it, and it was fitting in all the right places, and she was wearing a golden locket, with her hair down and half of it was up in a simple yet in an elegant way.

and then Merlin was walking out of Arthur's chambers which was next door, to Emilia and they collided, Merlin fell and the clothes he had fell too, but the princess got held by Arthur, she gasped, "im so sorry" she said, as she got down to help Merlin pick up the clothes, "its ok my lady, its my fault" said Merlin, but she shook it off as she got up and handed him the clothes, "please call me Emily, and its ok we both weren't seeing where we were going" she told him.

Merlin smiled, "my names Merlin" he told her, she smiled, "a pleasure to meet you Merlin, ill see-" she was cut off by Arthur, "really Merlin? can you be anymore stupid? watch where your going, and don't forget to polish my armor, sharpen my sword and fix my shield!" said Arthur rather rudely, which got Emilia angry, "don't be rude! he wasnt seeing where he was going and its my fault! Merlin doesn't deserve to do all those stuff because of me, and besides he's human so be nice to him!" she told him angrily, as Merlin nodded his head, "yes Arthur" and he walked away.

she huffed, and walked away, ahead of Marcus and Morgana, far, far ahead, "she was nice a minute ago" mumbled the prince.

* * *

the next day, the princess stood in the court room, embracing Sir Johnathan, "take care of your self little devil, and don't let anyone bug you, remember hit where the sun doesn't shine, and write me the most, and one word that your hurt ill come here first" he told her, "got it Emily?" he said softening a bit, he always had a weak spot towards the princess they all did.

"take care of your self John, behave, don't go around starting fights, and let Ron and the rest be on good terms" she told him, "ill miss you too and i will write you" she let go of him, and he kissed her forehead, "be careful, the princess always must be careful" he told her, next came Presusue, the big guy was almost in tears.

he embraced her tightly, "im going to miss you Emily, more than these mean people would ever tell you, take care of your self, and don't play with swords, don't go into the woods alone, and be careful" said the man who was always so stiff, she nodded her head, "ah Percy, take care of your self, remember to put on your silver helmet in a fight, practice starts at 9 sharp, don't be late, write me, and try to keep Ron and John out of fights" she told him, as he embraced her once more and kissed her forehead.

Lucas came, and he grinned "Emily oh sweet, sweet, adventure seeking Emily, leave the books to side for a bit, try practicing on your bow, behave, don't fight, don't bicker, don't pick fights and eat when its time to eat" he told her, and she nodded her head, "take care fo your self, be careful, good luck in keeping those moronic men in place, let Ron and the rest behave, and be on their top behavior, or else" she told him, and he embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

then came Alexander, he embraced her, "behave and blah blah blah, ill miss you, write me, remember that the left shoe will always face left, and the right will face right" he told her, teasingly, "your all grown up now, try to break a few hearts, and we'll miss you" he told her, she nodded her head, he kissed her forehead and fixed her hair, "wouldn't want anyone to see the princess like this, now would we" he told her, she laughed with the rest.

then came Ronald, he embraced his sister tightly, "ill miss you, take care of your self, listen to what you're told, take care of mother and father for me, don't start fights, always be on your best, after all you're the future king, try to behave once in a while, and don't leave your duties, got it? i love you brother, take care of everyone for me" she told him, he nodded his head.

"listen here, you're a princess never give up on your words, be on your best, show people whom you are, make me proud, and don't go hurting your self, don't enter the forest alone and if you have a nightmare please do tell Uther or Arthur ok? and i love you more than you can imagine possible, take care of Jinny shes the girl of my heart, the love of my life please" he told her, he kissed her forehead and cheek.

he went to give his farewell to Jinny while no one was there, minutes after he was done, Uther, Morgana and Uther came in, with Merlin and Gwen, she turned to Marcus and tried to give him a smile, but the tears already fell, he walked over to her, embraced her tightly and spinned her around, he put her on her feet, "ill miss you so much, take care of your self, write me as soon as you can, don't let people bring you down, keep in touch, and please if you need me with a simple letter, ill leave all my duties and be there, got it?" he told her.

she nodded her head, "ill miss you so very much, take care of your mother and father, give them my love, behave, don't leave your duties, always have your sword, visit when you can, and try not to give your father a problem, give Annabella my love and a kiss, tell her to behave, and don't forget to write me" she told him, he nodded his head, pulled away and held her hands and kissed them, then her forehead, "never" he told her.

she kissed his cheek, "don't get your self killed" she told him, he nodded his head.

Ronald looked at his uncle, "my sister is my joy, she gets hurt ill personally see to it that whom ever hurts her shall get killed, i trust that you shall take care of her, and keep her safe" he told him, then he looked at Arthur, "my princess is in your hands see to it that she is ok, and take care of your self Arthur" he told him, and the men embraced and said there farewells, and warnings.

before they left each one of them embraced her, and kissed her forehead, with a take care, and write us and we love you's she turned to Marcus and Ronald who each took a hand and left something there.

once they left, she opened her palm to see Marcus's ring and a chain in it, she put it on, and on the other hand that Ron gave her was a small pouch with a key and a letter that said: beneath your bed.

* * *

**AN: already wrote the next chapter so going to post this first, then that later enjoy it!**


	2. Richard the III and Lucas

**AN: hello people, so thanks for reading, i appreciate it, so here's the second chapter, but by the way, Gwen and Arthur aren't a thing they wont ever be, just so you know this chapter is after episode 4 in season 2 titled: Lancelot and Guinevere, without any further duo, check it out.**

* * *

Five days later, theyre was news, that the king of Hillberg, and his son, Richard the third and Lucas, his son was known for his charm, yet people saw that Arthur was handsomer, they both could be the handsomest in the land, princess Emilia came behind the training ground, so no one could see her, she sat down next to Arthur who was sitting on the table with his knights, "good morning" she told them and the mood on the table changed.

"good morning Emily" 's were said, "why the sad faces?" she asked, Mathew looked at her, "because prince Lucas, thinks he has to show off" he told her, suddenly Merlin smirked, "Men i have an idea" he said, and everyone turned to him, as he explained his plan.

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this" said the princess, as she walked into the grounds, now with people seeing her, for the first time did Arthur and his men see what the princess was wearing, another short black dress, with her hair in a braid, and a few flowers in it, with black shoes and gold etchings.

she looked lovely, Merlin was the first to speak up, "close your mouths, or you'll catch flies" he teased, she was walking over to them, when sir Lucas saw her, his men stopped walking, to stare at the beauty in front of them, Arthur and his men started practicing, she sat down on one of the chairs that Arthur was sitting on before, she smiled at the men, just then Arthur beat sir Mathew, she clapped her hands, "very good boys" she said, Arthur came over panting a bit and she smiled at him, as he sat on the arm-chair, she patted his back, "you'll live, you'll live" she told him teasingly with a laugh.

after the knights of Camelot felt better, they sat down enjoying a break, "Merlin his still looking" said William, "good job" he said after a minute of silence, and the princess laughed with the men, "alright ill go and meet this person who got our knights sad" she said, Arthur sighed, "ill introduce you" he told her giving her his arm.

she and Arthur were walking to the prince, and he started to show off, Emily rolled her eyes, Arthur chuckled, "you're one weird princess, Emily" said Arthur, she laughed, "i should feel offended, but ill let that slide" she told him, Arthur looked at the prince and cleared his throat, "Prince Lucas, id like you to meet Emilia, princess of Avlon" said Arthur, "Emilia, prince Lucas of Hillberg" she nodded her head, and smiled, "nice to meet you prince Lucas" he smiled, and kissed her hand, "an honor to meet you my lady" he said

Arthur put in, "Emily we must be going, we have a banquet to get ready for" he told her, she took Arthur's arm and went to get ready.

Prince Arthur was in his chambers with Merlin, putting him in his armor, a knock was heard, "enter" said Arthur, the princess came in, and put her finger to her lips to keep Merlin quite, he stopped taking Arthur's shirt off the bed, he nodded his head and left.

Emilia walked over to the bed, and took the shirt, he turned to the closing door, "i wanted to thank you for everything, and for being nice towards Merlin, and for letting me feel safe yesterday during the storm" she told him and he nodded his head, she held out the shirt, he tried to take it but she shook her head, "it's the least i can do" she told him as she put it on him, then she putted the fabric lace thru the holes.

Arthur was looking upon the princess, who was **THE **princess of Avlon, the girl who shouldnt even be doing this, yet here she was dressing him, she didn't even find it difficult, she looked at him and she smiled, she grabbed his chain mail, and put it on him, she grabbed his sword belt, she tied it, she grabbed his chest blade and put it on, fixing it, "i used to help Father and Harry put their armors before Harry passed away, may he rest in peace" the girl said as she put his shoulder-blade on, "he was a good man" he told the girl.

"he was alway happy, he taught me half of the things i knew" he told her, "thank you" she told him, as she put on his wrist blades, he looked at the girl who seemed so full of life.

she looked at him, "all done, just on last thing" she said as she grabbed his red cape, and put it around his neck to tie it. leaving less space than usual, she tied it, he looked down at her, her lips seemed so soft, her cheek bones were so structured, her eyes brown with the specks of blue, her light hazel hair, was beautiful with her curls, she was beautiful in every way, she looked up at him.

"you really know how to dress a prince" he told her and she laughed, "ill go get ready" she told him, he grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek, "thank you" he told her, she left out of his chambers and the prince sighed.

* * *

Uther and Morgana were talking, when the princess walked in thru the already opened doors, in a jaw dropping of the shoulder red knee-length dress, and fitting her in the right places, her hair was in her princess curls, and a tiara was atop her head, Arthur and his men stopped talking, and they stared at her, "may god save our souls, and have mercy upon them" muttered Arthur.

Uther smiled and walked to his niece, kissed her hand, "you look amazing, now shall we meet king Richard the third?" she nodded her head, "thank you, we shall" he took her to meet the king of Hillberg, "king Richard meet princess Emilia, daughter of my brother king Leon" she curtsied, "it's an honor to meet your highness" she said, he bowed, "the honor is all mine" he replied, "this is my son prince Lucas" he said, Emilia curtsied, he bowed, "princess Emilia always so great to see a beautiful princess as you" he told her, "thank you" she said.

Uther and the king went to discuss something with a knowing smile, she looked at the king's Ward as she came over, "have you seen Arthur? he can't take his eyes of you" said Morgana with a laugh, looking around, the princess looked at Arthur and smiled, he looked away.

Morgana laughed, "oh hello your highness" she said to the prince, he nodded his head, "my lady" he said, as Emilia laughed, "again" said Morgana, "ill go tease him" she said, as she walked to Arthur.

the princess turned to the prince, who was watching her with a smile on his lips, "I wouldn't blame him, you look breath-taking" he told her, she nodded her head, just then they're came a crash, one of the windows broke, then came a man who had a couple of knights with him, Arthur and his men stood in front of him, with Lucas and his men, but the man passed right thru them, and walked straight towards the princess.

"princess Emilia, my lady" he took out his sword, "ive been sent to kill you, such a pity a beautiful girl like you goes to waist" he mused over it, he had his sword to her neck, she wasnt even fazed, "and who sent you?" she asked, he laughed, "every lady would've cried for they're life, not talk back to who has the fate of killing them" he said.

just then she gave a signal to her hand to Jinny, who threw a sword in the air, and Emilia grabbed it, "what a princess like you wouldn't even try fighting me, a man weaker than me killed your brother, and i shall kill you" he said, Emilia blocked his blow, and the two started to clash, During the first blows, the princess concentrated on her defense and let her muscles settle into the rhythm of sword fighting.

she could hear Arthur, Lucas and they're men trying to go thru the other men to her, she blocked another blow, and hit the mans sword with full force, and let his sword tumble to the ground, the man him self was surprised, "Men! back away!" he yelled, as he and his men, went into smoke, "we'll be back!" he yelled, "MEN! SEAZE HIM!" yelled Uther, but he was already gone.

Arthur ran to her, just as the princess lost concuse, he caught her just in time, Uther ran to her, "shes injured! Gaius!" he yelled, the physician ran over, "take her to a place she can lay down" he told him as Arthur stood up, and ran to her room, he rested her on the bed, as Gaius came in, with Merlin, Jinny, Gwen, Morgana and Uther.

Uther pulled Arthur away to the sitting room as Gaius worked on her, Richard the III and Lucas came in, "is she alright?" asked Richard, "we still don't know" said Jinny, "it's all my fault I should have been beside her" said Arthur, with his elbows on his knee, and his hand on his head, "don't say that it's no ones fault" said Morgana as she rubbed his back.

* * *

the princess awoke to find Uther sitting on a chair holding her hand, Jinny putting a clothe on her forehead, Arthur was pacing the room, and Morgana sat on the bed looking down at her, Prince Lucas was holding her other hand, and Merlin was leaning on the door, "shes awake" said Jinny, both pressure on her hands increased, she tried to sit up, as Arthur ran to her, "be careful or you'll hurt your self" he told her as Morgana and Jinny helped her sit up.

Uther kissed her hand, "im so glad your ok" he said as he carsed her face, she tried to smile, but a pain was coming from her stomach, "what happened? did I get stabed?" she asked, Arthur sighed, "yeah but you're ok, ill make sure he gets caught, and ill kill him my self" he said, she nodded her head, "now rest Emilia you need it" said Morgana as she took Uther to his chambers, he kissed her forehead, "ill be back at the morning" he told her, "good night Uther" she told him, "good night Emilia" he said as he left, "good night Morgana" she told the king's ward, who smiled, "good night Emilia" she said as she left with Gwen and the king.

"good night Gwen" she told the servant not forgetting her, "good night Emily" she told her as she followed her lady, she looked at Jinny, "did I scare you?" she asked her, "just a bit" she replied, "im sorry" she told her, and Lucas and Arthur were shocked how a princess would ever apologize to a servant.

"ill go fetch you some water and food, Merlin will help me" she said as she pulled him out, the princess looked at prince Lucas, he pulled his hand away, "I have to go, my father will be worried, ill see you tomorrow" he mumbled, "good night Emily" he said as he kissed her hand and forehead and left, she turned to Arthur and moved a bit, "my bed will fit you come sit" she told him.

he sat down in front of her, "you sure you're ok? I can get you some pain medicine?" he asked she shook her head, "where's my sword?" she asked, he nodded toward the bedside, she took it, "this was Harry's he left it for me, with his sword, jacket and other stuff" she told him as she put it back down.

he carsed her cheek, "im just glad you're ok" he told her, she smiled, "too bad that happened Morgana wanted to make a scene" she told him, and he laughed, "that's Morgana to you" he said.

* * *

**AN: Short but you here you have it, third one should be up soon, leave a review! thanks for reading!**


End file.
